The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic dictionary and language interpreter for providing efficient and rapid retrievel of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic dictionary and language interpreter has been available on the market. The electronic dictionary and language interpreter is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory. An example of such an electronic dictionary and language interpreter is disclosed in Levy U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236, June 12, 1979, "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER".
In this type of portable electronic device, a large number of words were required to be stored in a memory. Since the capacity of such a memory was limited to a certain extent, it was very difficult to store many kinds of original, namely, non-inflected words, and inflected words in the memory. Accordingly, in these portable electronic devices, it is further desirable that the capacity of the memory for storing a plurality of kinds of words be minimized by omitting the storage of a great number of kinds of inflected words.